


Finding Your Place

by SincerelyV



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Daisy is running with it though, Daisy meets the family, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, it goes exactly as well as you'd think it would, which is to say: it doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyV/pseuds/SincerelyV
Summary: Daisy was exactly the kind of girl Della expected Donald to fall for. She was ambitious, loud, and most of all, absolutely terrifying when angry. The woman, if Louie was to be believed, had taken down a fully trained assassin on her own, while armed with nothing but a handbag, all to protect the guy who trapped her in an elevator ten minutes prior.Needless to say, Della appreciated that in a girl.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Della Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Finding Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> We’ve only had Daisy for one episode, but like- I’m in love with her. So obviously we ended up here.

Daisy was exactly the kind of girl Della expected Donald to fall for. She was ambitious, loud, and most of all, absolutely _terrifying_ when angry. The woman, if Louie was to be believed, had taken down a fully trained assassin on her own, while armed with nothing but a handbag, all to protect the guy who trapped her in an elevator ten minutes prior. Needless to say, Della appreciated that in a girl.

Still though, waking up to find Daisy standing in the kitchen that morning- a full _three hours_ before she was supposed to be there- was more than a little unnerving.

As Della had shuffled her way into the room, in all her ratted pajama glory, Daisy had perked up immediately. A smile bloomed across Daisy’s face as she placed her mug on the counter and bounded up to meet her (a morning duck, then. Della could never understand it, but she could appreciate that). 

“Hi!” Daisy said, already sticking out one hand toward Della. “I’m Daisy, you must be Della, right?”

She blinked once, twice. Took the hand. “Ah- yeah. Donald mentioned you would be coming today,” for _dinner_ , “good to finally meet you.”

“Isn’t it? Donald has told me so much about you, it’s so nice to finally be meeting the family.” Daisy was more chipper than Della had pictured, but that might be the morning fog talking. 

She glanced around and realized the room was empty except for them. “Where is Don, anyway? He didn’t leave you here, did he?”

“Well,” Daisy frowned. “He _was_ here. One of the boys came in a minute ago, he looked a little panicked.”

“Those three better hope I don’t find out what they’re up to. They know better than to start trouble this early. Eh, I’m sure Donald has it handled, he knows how to wrangle them better than I do most days.” 

“He’s pretty good with them, huh?”

He really, really was, if she listened hard, she could hear them down the hall. Donald was yelling as something hard _thunked_ against the wall. Louie cackled in the distance.

“Ignore that, Donald definitely knows what he’s doing. Usually. Have you had breakfast yet?”

Daisy’s eyes drifted toward the door as another crash shook the walls. Dewey must have touched something he shouldn’t have. Again. Donald probably didn’t want his and Daisy’s second date- was being trapped in an elevator and saving an internet mogul’s life considered a first date?- to get sidetracked by an ancient curse or a living mummy or whatever it was that the boys had awoken that time, so maybe she could keep Daisy busy for a few minutes, just long enough for Donald to get a handle on the problem. Then Della could take over. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt to know more.

“Come on,” Della said, and grabbed Daisy by the elbow. “I’ll show you how to make my famous firework cake, just don’t tell Donald.”

Together they set about making breakfast. They dance around each other fairly easily and, as it turned out, Daisy wasn’t so bad at making a mess of the kitchen like Della usually did. Double the people, apparently, didn’t mean quicker clean up, just twice the mess. By the time they had finished, batter dripped down one end of the pan in a colorful, fizzy mess of sugar and carbon.

The cake itself wasn’t the worst she had ever seen, not the best either. It sort of drooped to one side of the plate and onto the counter, where it rested heavily against the marble in a way that would make Beakley _tsk_ at them both, had she been in the room.

“Not bad for a first try. You do much cooking at home?”

“Some,” Daisy wiped her hands on a rag, then stood back to admire their work. “My mom used to bake a lot when I was a kid. She usually let me do the decorating.”

“You’re a designer now, right?”

She nodded, “eventually I graduated from a piping bag to a sewing needle, not quite the same medium, but the rest is history. Donald mentioned you’re a pilot?”

“Yep, have my own plane and everything. Well, I co-own her these days, not that I mind. Once you get past the ever present fear of death, Launchpad is actually a decent guy.”

They started to wipe down the counter, before Beakley could discover the mess, leaving the cake near the stove for the others to find. Della hadn’t planned on making so much, but the batter was there and they certainly had the time.

“Launchpad- he’s the red-haired one, right? Kind of a giant?” 

“Sounds about right,” she said.

“Sorry, Donald’s just given me so many names in the past few weeks, it’s getting hard to keep them all straight.”

Tell her about it. Even after being back for weeks, Della was still trying to balance everyone. At least she had the benefit of seeing them all the time, Daisy didn’t even have that. Just an admittedly decent memory and whatever photos Donald kept in his wallet (which, if she thought about it, was probably a lot).

“You’ll get-”

“ _Mom!_ ”

The shriek echoed through the kitchen as Louie came skidding around the corner, with Huey and Dewey hot on his heels. Each of them were wide eyed and panting, as well as armed with spears and swords they must have pulled from the walls. The three of them stumbled across the floor in a rush to crowd around her legs as their voices overlapped in panicked explanations. 

“It came out of nowhere-”

“-It was _hunting_ me-”

“-looked like a ghost!-”

“-and can walk through _walls_ -”

“- _Louie did it!_ ”

She looked to Daisy, who, to her credit, didn’t seem very alarmed. She watched from her spot by the counter, glanced between the four of them and the doorway, then down at the still fizzing plate in her hands. Della crowded the boys closer to her and watched as Daisy’s face settled into a hardened grimace.

A shout- Donald, most likely- spurred her into action. Daisy swung around the counter, plate in hand, and darted into the hall. As she went, Della tightened her hold on the boys, ready to pull them away or jump into the fray at a moment’s notice. But, as Daisy ran out, she got the strangest feeling she wouldn’t need to.

In the hall, she heard Daisy’s footsteps slamming against the wood accompanied by another shriek, a crash, and, finally, a resounding _pop_!

A moment later, Daisy came back around the corner with Donald trailing, dazed, behind her. Despite this, a goofy grin had grown on Donald’s face as he followed Daisy, one Della had seen more times than she could count as kids. Her brother was falling, she realized, he was falling _hard_. Good thing the feeling seemed to be mutual. 

“That. Was. _Awesome_ ,” Dewey said, popping out from behind her. Huey and Louie followed, looking slightly less impressed, but impressed all the same.

“You didn’t even _see_ anything,” Louie said, subtly glancing between his brothers and Donald.

“Who needs to see when you can hear? That explosion? Donald’s shrieks of terror? Nothing short of _awesomeness_.”

“Guys, guys-” Huey stepped between them to break up the forming argument.

As they argued, Della spared a glance to Daisy and Donald, who were still wiping what seemed to be a mixture of soot and cake off their clothes. They were grinning at one another, still caught up in the haze of adrenaline, entirely unaware of Della’s eyes on them.

Della glanced to the boys, who were still fighting excitedly amongst one another, to Daisy and Donald, who were still caught in each other’s grips, with seemingly no plans on letting go, only the intent to hold on tighter. 

She smiled, Daisy was going to fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who wrote this months ago and completely forgot it was in their docs! (...It was me. I totally forgot) But I'm kinda into it and thought other people might be as well!  
> Leave a comment if you want, they always make my day! And stop by my tumblr [@pastthebutterflies](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pastthebutterflies) if you want. We can scream about ducks and cartoons together!


End file.
